


A Tired Shepherd

by crowpaw



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, im sorry idk how to tag, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: Nobody said being the shepherd would easy. Mikleo wants to help Sorey as much as he can without revealing how he actually feels.





	A Tired Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> gods i finally finished this this has been sitting around for almost 2 months so just...take it...im also awful with titles im so sorry im rushing to get this up

Nobody said being the shepherd would easy. It was showing its fair share of worries and troubles and burdens. Every night Sorey would come back to the inn wherever they were staying and flop down on the bed. He would read some of the celestial record or just think over things from that day and then fall asleep. He always looked so peaceful and at ease when he slept. Mikleo wished he could look like that for forever.

Sorey came back to the inn after what was an especially hard day. He sat down at the edge of the bed and Mikleo joined sitting next to him with a hand on Soreys back confronting him. He would let out a big sigh and try to relax his shoulders some.

“Thank you for always being there for me Mikleo.”

Miko's heart skipped a beat and he did his best to cover it. “Of course Sorey just take it easy for now.” 

“I will thank you.” Sorey let out a yawn and plopped down in the bed with his legs still hanging over the bed. Mikleo got up and went over to turn off the lamp.

“Sleep well Sorey.”

“You too Mikleo”

Even in the dimly lit room Mikleo could see the outline of the sleepy boy laying in the bed. His heart twisted ever so slightly. Sorey was just so cute and Mikleo hated to seeing him so weary like this. He wished he could feel the burden of the shepherd to take it off of Sorey even just a little. 

Mikleo walked over to the bed where Sorey rest looking peaceful now that he was asleep. Mikleo watched him and his feelings grew overwhelming and he tried pushing them down as usual. Sorey somehow hadn’t caught on to how Mikleo felt even though Mikleo was SURE he would find out at any moment. Everyone would tease and nudge Mikleo every once in awhile just waiting for them to come together. No matter what happened between them though Mikleo wanted Sorey to be safe and comfortable and he did not look like that right now and it just tore up Mikleo. 

But for now Mikleo would just sit and watch Sorey admiring him from afar too scared to share his feelings. If he could at least help support Sorey in anyway he could he was willing to do just that. If he could at least be close to him even if not the way he wanted that would be okay. 

Mikleo let out a little yawn as he started to feel tired himself. He pulled the covers over Sorey and feeling brave, leant down to gently kiss his head.

“I love you goodnight Sorey”

Sorey shifted and mumbled and Mikleo was scared for a moment he had woken him but he just snuggled tighter into the blankets. With a sigh of relief Mikleo curled up into his own bed and fell asleep.


End file.
